Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) transfer media content, such as video, audio, graphics, and data objects for delivery to various end-user devices. In many content-delivery architectures, two CDNs are used—one for the content source and another for the content destination. These two CDNs exchange data to dynamically distribute media content from source to destination. The data interactions between CDNs are directed by Content Delivery Network Interface (CDNI) standards. CDNI specifies operations like control, logging, prepositioning, inventory, and footprint discovery. The footprint discovery uses Footprint and Capabilities Interface (FCI) data that describes the IP address ranges served by the CDNs.
Some content delivery systems use File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) to multicast data objects. In a FLUTE system, a content source transmits data objects to a channel associated with a Uniform Resource Indicator (URI) and a Transport Object Identifier (TOI). An end-user joins a desired FLUTE channel to receive a multicast of the desired data objects. The FLUTE content source also provides File Description Tables (FDTs) that list the URIs and TOIs for the various data objects. The FDTs also identify error correction data, file sizes, coding types, aggregate data rates, and the like.
Some content delivery systems use wireless communication networks to deliver media content to televisions, computers, and phones. Many of the wireless networks have enhanced Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) systems to wirelessly multicast high-consumption media content. The content delivery systems may use the wireless network eMBMS systems to deliver their media content. Unfortunately, wireless communication devices do not generate and transfer FCI data in an efficient and effective manner in wireless networking environments.